gaming_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Infamous
Infamous is a series of action-adventure platformer open world video games developed by Sucker Punch Productions and published by Sony Computer Entertainment exclusively for the PlayStation 3 video game console. The series follows the adventures of Cole MacGrath, a young man with electrical superpowers, who must decide his own destiny of becoming either good or evil. The series includes Infamous, its sequel Infamous 2, and the non-canon downloadable game Infamous: Festival of Blood as well as the DC Comics comic book series of the same name. It is the first series created by Sucker Punch Productions for the PlayStation 3, and the second after the Sly Cooper series of games for the PlayStation 3.The series takes place in the present-day United States with alternate versions of real cities; such as the setting of the first game, Empire City, which resembles New York City; and the setting of the second game, New Marais, which resembles New Orleans (Infamous: Festival of Blood also takes place in this city); although a real city, Washington, D.C., is mentioned. It also features real-life U.S. government agencies such as the FBI, NSA and DARPA.Gameplay in the Infamous series is primarily an action-adventure platformer open world type. Players control series protagonist, Cole McGrath, as he freely roams around the city, fighting crime or creating havoc along the way. Cole can use his parkour skills to jump and climb buildings throughout the city, along with his electricity-based powers to help him fight enemies. His powers come from a gauge which depletes whenever Cole uses various electric attacks, and refills when Cole absorbs electricity from nearby electrical objects, such as street lights, power poles, transformers etc. Morality, or Karma, is a major factor in the gameplay and storyline. Players are able to control the course of the game by having Cole use his powers for good or evil. The choice allows players to have a different mixture of abilities, as both good and evil have their own set of powers. The game also uses a Karma meter which changes based on Cole's actions throughout the game and determines whether he eventually becomes a good or evil character.inFamous is the first game in the series, released in 2009 to rave reviews by the gaming press.3 The game explains the origins of Cole McGrath, a bike courier, who gained his electrical-based powers after surviving a large explosion in Empire City caused by the package he was carrying containing the Ray Sphere. The Ray Sphere is an object of great power as it is able to consume the energy of the people around the user and transfer that energy to the user, making him immensely powerful at the cost of thousands of lives. After the explosion, the city was quarantined by the government causing organized crime groups within the city to seize control of Empire City from the local authorities. The game follows Cole's journey to obtain the Ray Sphere in order to escape from the quarantine as part of a deal he made with an FBI agent during his failed escape attempt at the start of the game. Cole eventually obtains the Ray Sphere and the player is given the choice to either destroy it or use it. Regardless of the choice, Cole will eventually come face to face with Kessler, the leader of The First Sons, the organized crime group in the city who had seized control of the city after the quarantine. Kessler duels Cole in a battle to the death and it is eventually revealed after Kessler is mortally wounded that he is in reality a version of Cole from the future of an alternate timeline. Kessler reveals his motive for the events throughout the game telling Cole that he was preparing Cole for an eventual battle against an entity known as "The Beast" who had destroyed Kessler's world. He had set the events of the game into motion by ordering the construction of the Ray Sphere as well as passing it to Cole for him to cause the explosion. The game ends when Kessler dies and Cole proclaims, "When the time comes, I will be ready.